ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebecca Prowse
Rebecca Prowse is a humanoid girl living in Talomoha, a rainy, uneventful town. She is the main protagonist of the 2016 book The Mission to Earth. Biography Early life Rebecca Prowse was born on an uncharted planet in the late 1980s. Arrival on Earth Rebecca Prowse somehow turned up on Earth in an escape pod with only a few provisions and her pet guinea pig, Luke. Her memory was erased, so she had no clue where she was or where she came from. Her landing had also been detected by two astronomers. She immediately spoke into her comlink, but when no one answered, she turned and realized her pod was broken, so she could not return to outer space. Meeting Darius As Rebecca tried to report her mission log to her wrist communicator, an old man named Darius suddenly comes into his view, startling Rebecca. Before she can attack him, Darius introduced himself. She explained that her family had left her and she was from a planet in the sector near the Solar System. He offered to take her home so they could reckon, and Prowse agreed. Things went quite well, though Rebecca only ate the meat on her plate (he had made both of them dinner) since her species was carnivorous. She was allowed to sleep on the couch. There, she claimed that she needed to get to her family. Darius promised he would get her there if she would help him stop the threat of the evil Lord Volmazona, who intended to hatch the Army of the Bush and use them to rule the world. From there, Rebecca and Darius began their plan to find Volmazona’s fortress. Suddenly, they encountered a boy named Ryan, who offered to help them find Volmazona. Rebecca was visibly drawn to him, but he dismissed this as they continued their hike. Finally, they encountered a power cell in the mix, which vibrated with vigor. Ryan chose to bring it with despite Rebecca’s protests. Deceived by Trette-Zang Finally, they went to sleep. However, Rebecca, who couldn’t sleep, encountered a woman in a creepy mask. Rebecca asked her who she was, and she immediately introduced herself as Alyssa Smith. She wanted to know how Prowse ended up on Earth, but Prowse claimed she did not know. She promised her a shortcut to the fortress of Lord Volmazona, and Rebecca followed. They descended a flight of stairs, where “Alyssa” removed her mask, revealing her real face. She fell into the underground fortress of Lord Volmazona, and was immediately intercepted by Trette-Zang. She then offered to help Prowse find her family, and she could not resist. Inside the guest bedroom, “Alyssa” offered to get her master so they could reckon. However, while she was away, Darius and Ryan came rushing inside, claiming they had found a project in motion to hatch an army of deathless tree branches. They had also recovered her guinea pig, Luke. Rebecca drew the power cell from her pocket, but at that moment Lord Volmazona arrived. Rebecca immediately realized she was in her fortress, and that Alyssa had tricked her. Defeating Lord Volmazona Volmazona demanded she give him the cell. When Prowse refused, he told her that Alyssa was actually Trette-Zang, his sidekick, and he drew his bubble gun. Trette asked why he would use hiccup gas on a child. Volmazona angrily countered, “I’d spray a million kids before my army negates its existence! And you will learn your place, Zang. Round up the cattle.” Zang refused, realizing that he did not care for her. She shouted at everyone to depart, but before Prowse could flee with the others, Volmazona threw down a net, trapping the trio as well as Zang. From within the net, they watched as Lord Volmazona used the crystal ball to animate his tree branches and his Army of the Bush began to pour out into the world. The guinea pig Luke suddenly arrived, and gnawed through their cords. Rebecca and company prepared to leave, but before they could, Luke leaped from her arms and began chewing through a wire, appalling Rebecca. She realized Luke somehow knew what chain reaction would occur after the Army of the Bush collapsed. When Lord Volmazona spotted Rebecca at large, he inferred the turn of events and threw her toward the crystal, but the globe’s magic is out of control. It tied up Volmazona and sent deathly beams into outer space, using up all its powers. Rebecca contacted the governor and informed him that Volmazona had been subdued, and the latter promised he would be arrested. They then left with Trette-Zang. Adoption Upon leaving, Rebecca Prowse realized her parents would probably not come back. Trette-Zang offered to adopt her, and she soon became a part of Trette’s loving family. Darius and Ryan came to visit often. Physical description Rebecca’s most notable trait was her blue hair. She was tall and pudgy. Personality and traits Rebecca Prowse was headstrong and courageous, albeit somewhat clumsy. She was extremely stoic, only truly showing emotion when she realized Lord Volmazona had deceived her. She enjoyed playing soccer and reading, and was beyond proficient at both. She also suffered from acrophobia, which nearly kept her away from Volmazona’s fortress. Rebecca is very computer-smart, and is highly cultured in the area of music. Rebecca seems to have trouble remembering not to speak with strangers (which is understandable, considering she is out of her environment). Appearances *''The Mission to Earth'' Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Mission to Earth characters Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Normal weight characters Category:Aliens Category:D.I.T. characters